utapri: Are you scared yet?
by MikanAwesomeness
Summary: what happens when starish except cecil and haruka get locked in the school libary which is enourmous and they can't get out and did i mention it's cursed on a halloween... tokiya x otoya ren x masato and natsuki x syo


MINNA-SAN!~ its mika-chan again with this wonderful story that i wrote because i was begged by a friend named sora, so yeah this story is for my friend sora-chan!~ and you guys of course!~ so ENJOY!~

* * *

title- are you scared yet

characters- tokiya ichinose, ittoki otoya, natsuki shinomiya, syo kurusu, ren jinguji, masato hijirikawa

summary- what happens when starish except cecil and haruka get locked in the school libary which is enourmous and they can't get out and did i mention it's cursed on a halloween...

* * *

"Tokiyaaa!~ its halloween why do we have to go to the libary!~" ittoki whined to his roomate tokiya "it's important to study and you know that." tokiya said as he dragged his roomate to the libary "but on halloween!"the red head yet again cried out tokiya decided to ignore otoya and kept walking but otoya didn't give up otoya then said " b-but no one's going to be there,...stupid dark blue cool haired jerk..." tokiya then said "im sorry what was that?" ittoki then turned pale and said "n-nothing!" "okay i thought i heared something..." tokiya said otoya then thought ' kami!-sama! i can't believe i said that if tokiya would have heared me it would have been my funeral!' now the two walked in silence side by side tokiya being his usual self and otoya to scared to speak and afraid if he said something he would die.

(meanwhile)

"syo-chan!, masa-chan!, ren-san! why do we have to go to the libary!" natsuki said or in syo's opinion yelled till he was death then ren simply said "i don't know ask hijirikawa, chibi" "because we need to study, and you know that ren so don't start with 'i don't know'." masato replied slighty feeling annoyed that his roomate and natsuki were getting annoying i mean you really can't blame him or syo thier roomates flirt like if it's second nature to them. "exacly." syo simply stated as he and masato walked a little more faster natsuki simply said "okay!~" and ren just shrugged they kept waliking just as the group of four guys were about to open the libary door they stopped " toki-san, oto-chan what are you guys doing here?" natsuki asked or then again more like yelled "w-we came to st...stu-" otoya really tried explaining but since he couldn't get it out tokiya interrupted and so tokiya said" we came to study, and you?" "same, you see chibi and hijirikawa wanted to study and you know headmaster said we have to stay with our roomates 24/7 for halloween" ren explained " DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!" syo angrily glared and yelled at ren "the same thing with tokiya..."otoya sadly said " well now that we're all here let's study together!~"natsuki happily suggested "sure why not" the rest simply said.

all starish members then went in the libary, once they stepped in they all stood in schock the room was decorated for halloween it was really scary and also there were barely students in there it was only about 20 of them. masato, syo, and ittoki didn't think much of it and so the six guys sat at a table and began to study. a few minutes past and students began to leave one by one, masato was on his 40th book, syo not far behind was on his 35th book , the rest of the members were on their 4th and 5th books from the time they went to the libary 30mins had past and now no one but the six members were there, all of a sudden ittoki felt something pulling his leg but when he looked down he saw nothing so he decided to ignore it . it was no coencidence for what happened next it started raining masato then said " a typical rainy day." " hijirikawa is right don't get so worked up over nothing." ren agreed tell the member it was nothing as masato had said then the lights went out and the rain got worse now it was just freaky "a-a typical rainy day...right masa?" syo asked and in his voice you could hear he was freaking out, masato then said "y-yeah..." trying to calm himself down then all of a sudden they heared...humming? so otoya said "T-tokiya we know that's you practicing singing and all but seriously c-cut it out." then tokiya said in a very worried voice " t-that wasn't me i thought it was you guys." the other members got really freaked out but managed to say "it wasn't us either." masato then said " i think we should leave." " AGREED!" said syo and otoya but when they tried to open the door...it was...LOCKED! "it's ...locked" masato syo and ittoki said all the members were really worried but decided to sit at the table again to...think just think then tokiya asked " who knows all the places in the school?" his voice and question made the rest look up the rest of the members knew he had an idea but who knew the places natsuki...no, otoya...no, ren...hell no, syo...maybe, masato...masato! " masa you know the whole school by heart." syo said "yeah, syo knows most of it too but i know more so, what can i help with?" masato said because he really wanted to leave that place well err the libery he didn't like scary stuff he got...scared by that kinda of stuff he was...scared but of course he didn't want anyone to know that, tokiya then said "is there another exit in the libary?" "umm yeah there's one..." masato said "well where is it masayan?" ren asked "it's just you see there are only two exits and with the lights off how will we find the other one?" masato said "well it is pretty dark in here right syo-chan?" natsuki said/asked "y-yeah at this rate we won't find it." syo said " we could go as individuals to look for it?" otoya suggested "no way the one to leave the group first or go alone always gets killed first in a scary movie!" explained syo "fine we shall go in pairs and to save time we will go with our roomates instead of deciding it which would take hour" tokiya decided the rest just simply agreed and went with thier roomates towards different directions from the other pairs

( with masato and ren )

they walked in silience ren bored as usual he expected masato to go towards a different direction saying it was useless looking in pairs especially with him but he was surprised he didn't he was even more surprised when he looked at him masato looked really pale his bangs shadowing his eyes so they weren't very visible his body was shaking and he was walking behind really slow he looked like he could break any moment if he spoke he could end up in tears ren got worried and decided to say something " hijirikawa are you okay?" ren asked masato then looked up and managed to say "y-yeah..." without ending up in tears ren could see he was lieing "hijirikawa you know me very well i can't hid anything from you but i also know you well and you can't hid anything from me now what's wrong?" ren said/asked masato yet again said "n-nothing...ahh!" masato screamed as thunder exploded in the sky and he saw a man in a cloak a few shelves away ren then said " you can't be serious are you...scared?" "n-no i-im not." masato denied but just then was about to trip when a monsters head popped out of a book but luckily ren caught him "are you sure?" ren asked but he already knew the answer he just wanted to tease masato who knew he masato hijirikawa would be scared over this just scary stuff over everything there could be this was his weak spot but when he looked down he saw masato scared to death with tears in his eyes just clinging to his shirt he looked...cute but he looked cuter when he smiled ren thought 'it's just like back then we're in each others arms playing and hugging it was fun' ren then said " masayan come on lets go." ren held masato really close so he wouldn't get scared it really helped him after a while of silience and ...waliking really really close to each other and a few more scares masato finally said still shaking and but not that scared anymore " t-thank...you, ren nii-chan" ren blushed at how his name was said he then stopped and looked at masato and made masato face him he looked at him while holding his shoulders he then said "i-i love...you..." masato was shocked but he had liked ren for a very long time his expression soften and he then kissed ren it was a quick kiss but sweet masato then said "idiot...i love you too." ren was happy he then had one question so ren asked "why am i an idiot?" masato stopped an thought for a moment masato then said "because you didn't notice i had a crush on you for a very long time, but it's fine because your my idiot." ren then thought ' he had a crush on me...i had a crush on him! you've got to be kidding me i could have already been makingout with him.' ren then said " i am your idiot but you my masayan my scared little masayan that needs an idiot to protect him from the monsters under his bed or in this case a libary." ren teased masato masato then blushed masato then kept walking without a word and he then told ren who was now by his side "yeah im scared but at least i say it." ren then said " i want you to say yes i need my idiot i-i mean ren to save me from the monsters" masato then replied " yes i masato hijirikawa need my idiot to protect me." "masayan i said ren not idiot you owe me an apology." ren whined masato then said "fine." and kissed ren ren then said " i should make you apologize all the time"

(with syo and natsuki)

"syo-chan!~ you look so cute even in the dark!~" natsuki said (syo:yelled!~) " natsuki shut up and keep walking." syo said to the other blonde natsuki then stopped syo noticed and said " natsuki lets go what's wrong with you?" natsuki grabbed syo by his hand roughly , syo checked to see if his glasses were on they were so why was natsuki acting like this syo then asked " n-natsuki whats wrong?" natsuki then said " syo..." syo then thought 'ehhh! he left off the 'chan' this must be serious!' natsuki then continued and said "...am always trying to make you happy but im useless..." syo then said " what makes you say you don't mmake me happy your my bestfriend?" natsuki let go of syo's hand and looked up err down to face syo and natsuki said " i try complimenting you hugging you but...you push me away and tell me to 'shut up'..." syo then realize he was hurting the taller blonde without actually noticing he was now syo just felt made at him self he felt tears drop down his eyes and said "im sorry it's just i...love you..." natsuki felt shock but smiled hugged syo and told him " don't cry syo-chan i love you to." syo was still crying and managed to say " i-i can't the tears just k-keep falling." natsuki the giggled and kissed syo , syo was so shocked he stopped crying and when natuski pulled back he smiled and told syo " i told you to stop crying and you did my syo-chan." syo felt himself blush and he said nothing but instead gave a smile and wondered ' what would i do without him' the two kept walking and then heared a noise someone no it's two yeah to people laughing and giggling syo then whispered to natsuki " nac-chan who do you think it is?" natsuki looked at the smaller blonde and said " don't know only one wat to find out." but just as natsuki was about to go syo pulled him back and kissed him roughly syo then pulled back and said " we'll check in a min lets just you know." and so natsuki knowing what syo meant pulled syo closer again and kissed him this time rougther then before but still sweet they began to uhh you know but stopped when they heared a...moan? so they got up and syo said " maybe we should check, nac-chan?" natsuki then nodded in agreement and so both walked to the next shelve and saw "REN! SYO AND NATSUKI!" ren hadn't noticed them but when masato warned him he stopped we err you know syo then said " you two are dating too?" masato then said " y-yeah we started to about a few minutes ago and you and natsuki ?" syo the replied " yeah we also started too a few mins ago." then ren and natsuki said " shall we go?" masato and syo replied "yeah."

(with otoya and tokiya )

the two walked in scilence for otoya didn't dare speak because he thougth tokiya didn't even want to even have a simple conversation with him for being what tokiya would define as...'annoying'. tokiya noticed the red head hadn't said a word he started getting worried but thought ' i cant get worried over him he's fine probaly even sleep walking' but when tokiya faced the red head he was ...'death its self' he looked sad , pale , and his smile was missing he was dull he looked horrible he was so dull that ( otoya:OKAY WE GET IT I WAS DEPRESSED!) okay he was depressed tokiya then stopped and looked down otoya noticed and said " ichinose..." ' he didn't call me tokiya' tokiya thought otoya the continued and said " lets go we wont get done if you just stand there." ittoki had said that so darkly tokiya pulled him towards him and said " stop! i can't take it smile already call me tokiya! say something and most of all be you again!" ittoki was shocked but said " it will bother you if i do...it did this morning i can't even tell you i love you...WAIT I JUST SAID THAT OUTLOUD GOD ITTOKI YOUR AN IDIOT NOW TOKIYA KNOWS YOU LOVE HIM-" ittoki was the cut of by hot guy i-i mean tokiya's lips well tokiya , tokiya then pulled away and said " i love you too thats why i kissed you and to get you to shut up." tokiya noticed otoya didn't say any thing and started to worry again but was surprised when otoya kissed him "i should talk more often so tokiya will kiss me again." otoya told tokiya tokiya smiled but them they heared four voices say " awwww!~" when tokiya and ittoki turned around they saw masato syo ren and natsuki then masato said " you guys too?" then ittoki said "what do you mean you 'too'?" syo then replied " masato and ren are dating so am i and natsuki we stated to a few mins ago." "oh." said otoya then tokiya said " yeah we are but look." he pointed towards the exit and ren said" lets get outta here." "agreed" said natsuki

(next day)

"AAAAHHHH!" the six guys screamed and nanami and cecil went to their side and said " whats wrong they pointed to thier computer so nanami and cecil took a look and saw a pic of yesterday natsuki and syo's make out secion ren and masato going a litter further and ittoki and tokiya's little scence and at the bottom of the email they saw a message that said 'are you scared yet?' then nanami and cecil looked at the six memebers and asked " well are ya?" "YYYYYEEESSSS!" they said " but i still love the idiot" syo and masato said refering to natsuki and ren "and we love our syo-chan/masayan" natsuki and ren said nanami and cecil expected tokiya and ittoki to go next but instead ittoki hugged tokiya and tokiya kissed otoya's fore head but then they all said " but yeah we're scared who could have taken those pictures ?" the six memebers said "only one way to find out." said syo and masato " what?" said ittoki "the killer" said ren " always" said tokiya "returns to the scene" both masato and syo said " OF THE CRIME!" sai otoya " exacly and we're going to help you guys " said cecil refering to himself and haruka then haruka said " 12:00 at the libary to day?" "alright they all said.

* * *

mika-chan here i took so long writtin this for sora-chan and you guys i tried finishing it before the end of this week and here it is there will be a sequel my second story so far be nice im still new to wriitin so give advice and review onegai bye until next time i also want to thankXxNovexAranxX for giving me advice and sora-chan for this idea and kai-neko11 for favoriting my last story and reviewing aslo RAWOR for being the first to follow my fist storyand nickyheron for following it too and also artist615gul who is also following ren nii chan why i hope i didnt miss any but if i did gomene and see you next time ja'!~


End file.
